Broken
by Author Melon
Summary: Karin telah patah, ia meninggalkan suaminya yang ia cintai karna keputusan suaminya. meski berat, ia coba relakan/ first fic/ ga bsa bikin sumarry
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: ooc, au, typo dan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Karin memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumah. Percuma bila ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan keadaan yang kurang fit, apalagi ia tengah mengandung 2 bulan. Yah, setelah pernikahannya dengan Sasuke 2 tahun lalu, baru sekarang ia mendapat kepercayaan Tuhan untuk memiliki anak. Ia belum menceritakan perihal kehamilannya karena rahimnya yang lemah. Dokter menyarankan untuk berhati-hati menjaga kandungannya karna kandungannya yang lemah sangat rentan dengan keguguran. Untuk itu, Karin belum mau membuka suara, ia takut suaminya kecewa bila nanti ia mengalami keguguran. ia juga sangat rajin meminum vitamin yang diberikan dokter dan juga buah-buahan sehat menurut anjuran.

Karin tersenyum tipis dan mengelus perutnya yang sedikit mengembung. Orang-orang pasti takan mengira bahwa dirinya hamil. Karna memang perutnya masih rata dengan sedikit benjolan.

Karin menghela nafas lega saat tiba di rumah mertuanya yang ia tinggali. Sepi, Karin mengernyitkan kening. Tidak biasanya suasana rumahnya begitu sepi. Biasanya ibu mertua aka Mikoto Uchiha selalu terlihat di depan rumah sembari mengobrol dengan tetangga sebelah. Mengabaikan keganjilan tersebut, Karin mulai memutar knop pintu dan memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju dapur berniat mengambil air minum.

"Aaahhhhh uuuuhhh"

Karin berhenti tepat di depan kamar miliknya yang kebetulan letaknya dekat dengan dapur. Alisnya berkerut mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamarnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk minum karna ia lebih tertarik dengan suara aneh itu. 'Apa mungkin Sasuke lupa mematikan film blue miliknya' batin Karin.

"Te-terus ssssaayangg, le-lebih ce-ce-patt Sasuke"

 **Deg**

Tubuh Karin menegang. Badannya terasa ngilu seolah ada sengatan listrik yang menyerang dirinya. Karin menggeleng, meyakinkan bahwa ia salah dengar. Namun nyatanya suara itu nyata. Erangan-erangan yang menyebut nama suaminya. Jantungnya terasa diremas-remas. Sakit, pedih, marah, entah apa yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Karin saat ini. Mencoba mengalirkan tenaga pada tubuhnya yang lemas, ia menyiapkan diri untuk mendobrak.

Brak

Hanya dalam satu kali tendangan pintu kamar itu terbuka menyajikan pemandangan yang tak pantas ia lihat. Dimana Sasuke tengah menindih perempuan berambut blonde dengan keduanya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai kain yang melekat pada tubuh mereka.

Hati Karin terasa tersambar petir menyaksikan kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Suami yang sangat ia cintai bercumbu dengan perempuan lain di atas ranjang miliknya. Pedih rasanya. Air mata tak bisa lagi terbendung dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Suke?" Lirih Karin dengan terisak. Ia menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Ia mencabut miliknya dan duduk bersandar di dinding. Tangannya mengusap wajah yang penuh peluh.

Sedangkan perempuan blonde itu sangat terkejut. Ia segera bangkit dari rebahannya dan menarik selimut yang tak jauh darinya. Ada sedikit ketakutan, terlihat dari tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Suke! Jawabbb!" Teriak Karin, ia menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kau brengsek!"

 **Plak**

Karin menangis sejadinya. Isakannya terus mengeras. Tangannya terus memukuli lengan suaminya, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang suaminya lakukan.

"Hiks hiks kenapa kau melakukanya Suke?"

"Ke-kenapa kau te-tega hiks pa-pa hiks da-ku"

"Pa-pa-dahal a-aku ti-dak pe-pernah ber-ss-selingkuh hiks hiks," suara Karin mulai melirih. Ia menunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tetap memukuli suaminya meskipun ia tidak lagi memiliki tenaga.

"Aku hanya menginginkan keturunan," lirih Sasuke.

"Hanya karna itu hah!" bentak Karin murka, "hanya karna itu kau melakukan hal ini hah? Tindakanmu tidak akan ku benarkan!" lanjutnya penuh emosi.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Karin. Selama ini aku sangat menginginkan anak darimu, tetapi kau tidak kunjung memberikannya," bentak Sasuke keras.

Karin tercekat mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke berkata keras padanya. Itu semakin merobek hati Karin. Selama ini Sasuke selalu memperlakukan lembut padanya, tidak sedikit pun menyakitinya. Tapi kini, ia dengar sendiri dari mulut suaminya. Ia dibentaknya. Memang benar ucapan Sasuke. Tapi ini bukan kemauan Karin untuk memberikan momongan terlalu lama. Ini di luar kuasanya.

"Setidaknya kau bersabarlah dahulu sampai Tuhan memberi kepercayaan," suara Karin melirih, air matanya terus mengalir deras.

"Sampai kapan! Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar hah! Aku sempat berpikir bahwa dirimu itu mandul!".

 **Jduuaaarrgghhh**

Bagai tersambar petir. Hati Karin koyaklah sudah. Hancur menjadi puing-puing. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya tega berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Sadar Sasuke, aku ini istrimu! Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu!" Karin berusaha mengingatkan Sasuke agar tidak terlampau batas berkata kasar padanya. Bukanya diam, Sasuke justru tertawa mengejek ke arah Karin.

"Itu kenyataannya Karin. Dia baru ku sentuh sebulan yang lau saja sudah mengandung anakku," ucap remeh Sasuke sembari menunjuk perempuan blonde yang masih menciut karena ketakutan.

Oh Tuhan, kenyataan apa lagi ini? Karin melemas, ia semakin menunduk. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sangat hancur mengetahui suaminya selingkuh dan sekarang ia harus menerima fakta bahwa di dalam rahim perempuan itu ada benih suaminya.

"Kalau begitu, ceraikanlah aku sebelum kau menikahinya. Aku tidak sudi dimadu olehmu!" ucap dingin Karin. Hatinya sudah rapuh, ia sudah tidak ingin lagi melihat Sasuke. Terlalu besar luka yang suaminya torehkan. Terlalu banyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan. Lalu untuk apa ia bertahan?

"Baik, kalau itu maumu,"

Karin tersenyum miris. Bahkan suaminya ini tidak berusaha menahan dirinya, justru terlihat sangat girang. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Suaminya ini lebih memilih perempuan itu dari dirinya bukan? Lalu Karin meraih tangan Sasuke perlahan ia letakan di atas perutnya. Di atas benjolan yang berdetak lemah. Pandangannya terlihat kosong tapi senyuman itu terlukis di bibir Karin. Yah, seberat apapun, sesulit apapun, ia harus merelakan suaminya pergi. Ia harus merelakannya dengan ikhlas meski itu sulit. Bukankah ini lebih baik dari pada terus menanggung perih?

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dan anak kita,"

"Karin, kau..!"

"Terlambat Sasuke, aku telah patah, aku telah kau hancurkan, mulai saat ini berbahagialah dengan wanita yang kau pilih dan biarkan kami hidup bahagia," lirih Karin tetap berusaha tersenyum, meski yang ia kembangkan adalah senyum paksa.

Sasuke mematung dengan tatapan kosong mencerna ucapan Karin. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Karin hamil anaknya.

"Dan kau!" Karin menatap sinis perempuan itu, "apa kau benar-benar wanita hingga kau tega merusak rumah tangga orang lain dan menghancurkan kebahagiaanku yang juga sesama wanita," lanjut Karin sinis, menatap perempuan blonde yang masih beringsut ketakutan. Perempuan itu tidak berani menatap mata nyalang Karin, hanya menunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Ku harap kalian tidak akan menyesal!" Karin pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang membuatnya sesak, ruangan yang menghancurkan impian kecilnya membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Miris, saat Tuhan memberikan keinginannya untuk memperoleh keturunan, tetapi Tuhan juga mengambil sebelah hatinya untuk ditukar dengan keinginannya itu. Tetapi Karin takan membenci kuasa Tuhan, ia percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki sesuatu yang indah untuknya.

"Karin tunggu!"

Karin mengacuhkan panggilan suaminya ah lebih tepatnya mantan suaminya. Ia terus melenggang dari tempat yang membuatnya semakin sakit. Karin pergi meninggalkan rumah Uchiha, rumah yang 2 tahun ia naungi, canda, tawa, tangis, duka ia lewati di tempat ini. Namun hari ini terakhir ia menginjakkan rumah berjuta memori ini. Bukan maunya, sudah pasti. Tetapi keadaan yang memaksa demikian. Ia bukanlah sosok wanita baik hati yang merelakan suaminya menikah lagi dan tinggal bertiga dengan istri keduanya, ia tidaklah sebaik itu. Ia egois untuk memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya, ia tidak mau berbagi sedikitpun dengan wanita lain. Dan ia bukanlah wanita jahat yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk melenyapkan pihak ketiga, ia tetap memiliki hati. Untuk itu, dari pada berbagi, lebik baik ia lepaskan.

Yah, Karin pergi tanpa membawa barang sedikit pun. Ia hanya membawa tas kerja yang belum sempat ia letakan. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, yang pastinya ia tidak akan kembali ke rumah Uchiha. Ia tidak akan mau untuk menengok kembali rumah petaka itu. Tidak mau.

Sementara itu, Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia mengutuki kebodohannya. Ia membiarkan Karin pergi dan calon anak yang selama ini diimpikan.

"aaarrrggghhhhh" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Tubuh polosnya yang tak sempat memakai apapun berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia tundukan kepalanya.

 **Tes tes tes**

Ia menangis. Bodoh, kenapa ia bgitu bodoh? Kenapa ia begitu jahat? Apa kurang istrinya? Masakannya enak, selalu menyiapkan bajunya, melayaninya dengan lembut. Hanya karna ingin memiliki keturunan, ia lantas menyakiti Karin. Menodai pernikahan sucinya. Bodoh.

"Sa-Sasuke, ma-maafkan aku," Sasuke mendongak, dapat ia lihat kekasih gelapnya ketakutan, bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya mengalir deras. Tidak, ini bukan salah wanita ini. Ia lah yang salah karna tak menceritakan dirinya yang telah beristri. Dirinya yang salah karna terlalu obsesi dengan seorang anak.

"Tidak Ino, ini bukan salahmu. Aku akan tetap menikahimu, tetaplah di sampingku," Sasuke memeluk tubuh Ino, kekasih gelapnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bertanggung jawab. Ino tidak salah, ia tengah mengandung anaknya. Mungkin ini memang takdir Tuhan untuknya. Ditinggalkan oleh istri tercintanya. Tetapi ini mungkin sebuah takdir untuk memulai kehidupan baru bersama Ino. Yah, semoga saja. Ia harap ini yang terbaik untuk semua.

Sedangkan Ino tersenyum tipis, mengelus rambut Sasuke. Senyumnya terlihat err aneh. Dan kilatan matanya menggambarkan banyak rahasia. Yah, mungkin menikah dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah takdir, tapi tak lama senyumnya memudar berganti sorot kesedihan. Mungkinkah ia sedih karena Karin? Karena ia merebut milik orang? Atau kesedihan lainnya? Yang jelas maniknya memancarkan banyak misteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Yosh, ini fic pertamaku, mohon kritik sarannya minna-san.**

 **Hidup crack pair**


End file.
